Anywhere but Here
by Strawberry Raindrops
Summary: DISCONTINUED. AU. NaruHina. Hinata is an outcast and just when she gives up hope, Naruto comes along. Bad summary. Currently being re-written.


**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!: Okay yeeahhh, I decided to rewrite chapter one. Now it's _completely _ different. Pfff. Whatever. I like this better. 3 Oh and characters will seem kind of out of character. If you can't deal with that, then _leave. _**

**A/N: Oh and I decided to write this in the same format as my other fanfic, _Two Worlds Collide _because I realized that that was an easier format for me :)  
**

**Disclaimer: YEAH, I don't own Naru's ass! Kishi does!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

**Hinata.**

"Hey, hey, I heard there's going to be a new transfer student today."

"Really? Boy or girl?"

"Boy. His name's Naruto Uzumaki.. I hope he's _cute._"

"Haha, what are you talking about? You have a boyfriend already. You shouldn't be checking out other guys."

"Whatever! I can check out other guys any time I want to!"

Then the two girls burst into laughter and giggles.

I sighed as I leaned over my desk and pushed back a few strands of my violet hair.

Listening to other people's conversation was practically my job since I had no one to share a conversation with. I was pretty used to it by now and picked up on quite a lot of things by keeping my mouth closed and my ears peeled. Because of that, I was always up to date on the latest gossip, the latest trends, and of course, the new students coming.

But just because I overheard people's conversations all the time didn't mean I _cared. _In fact, I couldn't care _less. _I didn't care who liked who or who was going out with who or if plaid mini skirts were 'in' or 'out', much less whether there was a new transfer kid coming or not.

I've been at this school long enough to stop hoping for a new transfer kid to be my friend. I've adapted quite well to this school and I realized that wearing conservative and plain solid colored clothes made you quite invisible which was both a bad thing and a good thing. The good thing was that not many people would be picking on you or judging you by your clothes since you looked pretty much.. _plain. _The bad thing was that since you seemed so _invisible, _no one came to talk to you for a nice little chat.

Of course, the plain clothes didn't stop _some_ people from picking on me. In fact, quite a lot of people were always bullying and picking on me and every word that slipped from their lips _hurt _even after all this time. After all this time, you would think I would've gotten used to them by now, but I didn't. After every single harsh insult, it cut through me, _shaking _my confidence even more. It was as if each insult was a fresh new cut and it took me by surprise every single time.

"Hey _emo girl,_" a harsh yet awfully familiar voice sneered from behind.

I stiffened as I closed my eyes and hoped that they'd just _disappear, _but of course, that wouldn't happen.. that _couldn't _happen.

I sighed inwardly as I slowly opened my eyes and sure enough, the three girls had already surrounded my desk, their fake sweet smiles plastered upon their pretty little faces.

"Did you cut yourself again, emo girl?" the one in the middle with pink hair, Sakura, asked as she

batted her eyes innocently and pouted.

No, I was _not _"emo," and _no, _I did _not _cut myself. The _only ridiculous _reason I got this nickname was because in art class, I had accidentally slit my wrist with a blade when I was trying to cut cardboard. The thing was, I didn't even _notice _I had slit my wrist until some girl shrieked that blood was dripping all over the floor and when I turned to look, I saw that it came straight from my wrist. Everyone then got the impression that I had slit my wrist on purpose since I didn't even notice the pain.

I suppose I _was _pretty emotionless and always wore the same expression. I also supposed that I was pretty quiet and well _mysterious, _if you know what I meant and I guessed all that added up to being sort of '_emo.' _But I knew that I wasn't fully 'emo.'

"Is it that _pleasurable _to cut yourself?" The one to her right with long blond hair, Ino, asked as she cackled at her own 'so-called' joke.

At this, the three girls pulled up their sleeves as they pretended to cut their wrists, making quiet, _shrrrk _sounds as slitting sounds.

The three of them laughed as I didn't dare look up at them. I just stared straight on ahead, unflinching, unblinking.

"_Awww_, looks like emo girl's trying to ignore us again," the one to Sakura's left with chestnut hair, Tenten, said.

"That's _too bad _because we were going to give you the _perfect _early birthday gift just for you."

My birthday wasn't until another several months.

I didn't say anything.

"You're so mean! We were going to give you your birthday gift, and yet, you choose to ignore us?!" Ino asked, enraged, as she glared at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess what your birthday gift is?" Sakura taunted.

"It's a nice _new _switchblade so that you can cut yourself even _more _and perhaps even _bleed to death_!!" Tenten finished as the three of them shrilled with laughter.

I swallowed as I clenched my fists until they were as white as paper.

It took all my willpower to not punch every single one of these girls in the faces. It took all my willpower not to strangle them, tear their pretty little faces out, and skin them _alive._

I could have pretty disturbing thoughts at times.

Just then, the bell rang causing the clique to quickly scramble and hurriedly sit into their seats, not wanting to get reprimanded by Tsunade, the principal, as she stepped into the classroom with an unruly blond haired boy trailing behind her.

It wasn't unusual for Kakashi, our homeroom teacher, to be late to class once more. All the students were pretty used to it so even if the bell rang, students would go right on talking, ignoring the bell, since they knew that for _them, _class wouldn't start anytime soon.

But it _was _pretty unusual for _Tsunade _to come into our classroom.. _especially _with a boy we've never seen before.

The boy had golden unruly blond hair with large cerulean eyes that gleamed with confidence and mischief. He had fairly tanned skin and broad shoulders and his body build was pretty good. He also had three whiskers on each cheek.

_So this must be Naruto, _I thought as I continued to stare at him with blank eyes.

He looked like a fairly normal boy, overconfident looking, and kind of... _sweet._

I shook my head as I told myself, _don't get your hopes up again.. you always think that every new person looks nice until he or she stabs you in the back when you try to reach out to him or her..._

"I see that Kakashi's late once again," Tsunade growled under her breath as she sighed and then placed a hand on the blond boy's shoulder. "Starting from today, _Naruto _will be in your class. I expect you to treat him well and help and show him around today."

Satisfied with the understanding silence, she then turned to him and said, "Why don't you introduce yourself, Naruto?"

You could tell that he was excited about introducing himself from the way he nodded confidently and beamed at his new classmates.

"Yo, the name's Naruto," he said as he saluted to the class with only his index and middle finger instead of his whole hand. "Just got transferred here from Suna.. I really like ramen. Ramen's the best, 'ttebayo! _Aaaand.._" He paused. "I want to be remembered as a great guy everyone looks up to."

Silence filled the room as he finished and I had to say, I was pretty _surprised._

No _ordinary_ high schooler would say that he or she wanted to 'be remembered as a great guy everyone looks up to' as part of their introduction.

"Thank you, Naruto," Tsunade said as she then searched the classroom, looking for a spare seat. She then motioned him to go sit over next to Kiba who grinned at the blond as he quietly obeyed.

"Alright, I suppose there's no need for me to stick around here. I suppose you should wait here until I go and hunt down Kakashi," Tsunade said with a huff of annoyance as she swiftly left the classroom.

Immediately, the usual chatter filled up the class once more.

While everyone was talking and minding their own businesses, I was staring at Naruto and Kiba who were laughing and talking. It was pretty obvious that they seemed like they were going to be best buddies.

I sighed as I slowly turned away from them and tucked a few strands of my dark hair behind my ear as I stared a little sadly at my desk.

It was really _awful _to be a loner.

–

**Naruto.**

Whistling, I casually strolled up to my locker as I took out my textbook.

So far, the day was going pretty good. I had already made a few new friends – Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru and even Sasuke.. well, I guess I wouldn't go as far as _friends _with Sasuke since we started off kind of rough. We started bickering about some stupid stuff and I guess I got carried away because the next thing I knew, I had _almost _slugged him when Shikamaru thankfully caught my fist with his hand and told me that I was being _troublesome. _I was pretty glad that he stopped be though since I still wanted to be on good terms with Sasuke.

Suddenly, I felt a petite figure bump into my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I quickly turned as I saw a quite small girl. She had long dark violet hair that draped over her shoulders and back like a long royal curtain. Her eyes were large and milky lavender and she had ivory alabaster skin with a quite slim figure.

Lifting her head up to me, her face immediately turned a little red as she quickly bowed a little and stuttered an apology.

Blinking, I chuckled a little.

"No worries, no worries," I said casually, feeling a little uncomfortable with the constant apologies she was repeating.

The girl stopped apologizing then as she bit her lower lip. She looked overall, _nervous _as if I was going to hit her or something.

I felt a little awkward at that since I wasn't so good at handling low self-esteemed people.

"Hey, what's your name?" I decided to finally ask as I sensed that she was about to quickly pass by me.

Blinking her milky eyes rapidly, she blushed once more as she quickly avoided eye contact.

"Hi – Hinata Hyuuga," she squeaked.

Her voice was soft and feminine and almost.. _melodic._

Everything about her practically resembled an _angel._

"Hinata," I said as I tasted the name on my tongue. I then grinned at her. "My name's Naruto."

"I know," she said softly as she returned the smile shyly. "You're in my homeroom."

I blinked at her as I sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

"Oh, really? Heh heh.. sorry.. I still don't really know everyone in my class," I said.

"No worries, no worries," she said with an almost _mischievous_ grin, echoing what I told her earlier.

I chuckled at this.

"Hey, you're nice. We should hang out sometime," I suggested.

Her eyes seemed to gleam up with hope and excitement at this but as quickly as it came, it quickly went away as it was replaced by a dull sad glint.

"Yeah..." she said quietly.

I scratched the back of my head as I wondered, _did I say something wrong?_

"We – well, I got to get going," she said and before I could say anything else, she quickly slipped passed me.

I just stood there for a moment as I quickly snapped myself out of my '_what-the-hell?'_ daze and gathered my books.

That girl.. _Hinata.. _she was a little strange, but.. I guess I kind of liked her.

I smiled at this as I went on my way to my next period.


End file.
